


Freak!

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [2]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Alex does not like Tom's pet, F/M, Yes people the frog is a thing and we're doing it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Alex isn’t really font of Tom’s pet frog





	Freak!

Tom was acting weird for over a week now, and it wasn’t just because what was happening with her mother. There was something about him those days something different and she was adamant in finding it. She walked to his private office in the west wing trying to listen what was going on, the agent there didn’t say anything he was just looking at her with a look of question and amusement; she chose to ignore it and opened the door. Walking in the room Tom was nowhere to be found, what she did find thought was the frog whose’ picture Tom keeps in his private study in the flesh. She stops for a moment, takes a step back and blinks a couple of times. This is so weird, she is sure that the frog should be back in its natural habitat and last time she checked it wasn’t the west wing of the white house. But here it was, sitting there looking at her defiantly through its glass cage.

“Alex!” she turns and looks at Tom, he stands frozen there looking at her “Hello Tom” she answers him smiling softly. “It’s not what you think about.” He frantically walks in front of the cage and tries to cover the small green frog that hops around almost uninterested about the scene unfolding in front of him.

“Last time you were like that” she says showing his nervous face and stiff body posture “Was when you ate my mother’s pumpkin pie on our first thanksgiving together.” She sees her husband fidgeting on his feet biting his lower lip.

“They gave him to me as a gift because he likes me.” She smiles when she sees him; he looks like a little boy once again. “Oh Tom.” She goes and hugs him and feels his body relaxing in her arms, raising her head and looks at the frog looking straight at her, his round eyes focusing on her in a creepy way…

…and then the freak starts to screech!

**Author's Note:**

> TaDa! Please let me know what you are thinking and if you like this story thanks a lot for reading!!!


End file.
